


1 and...2?

by thependoesnthaveanink



Series: Stacie and Kimmy Conrad [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think i'm going to write more Conrad twins au that maybe involves Aubrey and Bechloe?, Oh My God, Why Did I Write This?, actually i wrote this while i had a writer's block so i'm sorry if it's not that good, i dunno maybe after the writer's block leaves me alone, i just saw an actress that kind of looks like Stacie so I wrote thissss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: Aubrey flies to Oregon to see Stacie and finally tell her what she feels. Something else happened.





	1 and...2?

Aubrey looked around nervously, clutching the strap of her bag as she walked towards the big mansion with brown gates, Conrad written on both sides. Aubrey stopped, trying to gather her courage before she knocked, but before she could lift her shaking fist, a deep voice rattled her.

**“ Who is it? ”** A man's voice asked.

**“ Uh, I'm A-Aubrey Posen. A friend of Stacie's. ”** Aubrey cursed in her head after she stuttered.

The voice didn't answer, but the gates jerked and opened. Aubrey walked in and looked around, amazed with the big front yard full of flowers and plants and a pathway leading towards the house.

She shook the anxiety out of her body, then knocked on the door. Stacie opened the door, with a much lighter hair, almost blonde. Aubrey's breath stopped in her throat and she swear she forgot how to breath. Stacie stood before her, gorgeous and hot as ever, wearing a very short dark halter dress that ends just above her thighs. She heard a cough and she looked up, seeing Stacie smirking at her. **“ H-Hi Stacie. ”**

**“ Hi. ”**

**“ Can I come in? I really need to tell you something. ”** Aubrey actually didn't know how she got there. All she remembers is the talk she had with Chloe over the phone about her feelings for Stacie, her taking Chloe's advice and then she was on the plane to Oregon to go see Stacie and now she's here.

In Stacie's house.

Where Stacie grew up.

Where Stacie built herself.

Where Stacie spent almost all her life.

**“ You coming? ”** Stacie's voice rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. The younger girl was already seated on the couch not far from the door, a grin etched on her face. Aubrey took light small steps, afraid that if she walked fast enough, the ground would eat her and she would wake up back in Georgia, in her apartment.

Aubrey sat on the same couch Stacie was sitting, not too near but not too far from the Bella. She fiddled with her fingers as Stacie stared at her, waiting for the blonde to speak up.

**“ I really don't know how I got here, I just...a friend of mine gave me an advice and I wanted to follow it. ”** Aubrey swallowed nervously, her nerves were completely shot.

**“ Advice about what? ”** Stacie asked innocently, looking completely oblivious from the other side of the couch.

**“ Something...uh...that concerns me...and you. ”** Stacie only lifted her eyebrows.

**“ C-Can we take a walk? I think I would really feel better if we're somewhere else and honestly? I'm really nervous and I don't want to puke all over your very gorgeous floor. Or couch. ”** Stacie nodded, standing up and walking towards the door with Aubrey in tow. **“ I'm thinking of the lake not too far from here. Come. ”**

Stacie walked with Aubrey beside her, keeping her eyes on the road ahead while waiting for Aubrey to speak up. She wouldn't force the girl to talk, even if she was curious that the topic of their conversation would be about Aubrey...and her. 

Aubrey wanted to speak, she wanted to finish whatever trouble she put herself into when she got in that plane. But Stacie's here. And Stacie's not just anybody. Stacie's...Stacie. She's the first ever Bella that cared for Aubrey besides from Chloe. She's THE girl with light blue eyes, she's THE girl who showed Aubrey what it feels like to be able to finally show your true self, heck she's THE girl who threw herself on a bear and ran all the way to the next town with the bear chasing her just to save her overbearing ex-leader from being eaten of said bear while hanging on a branch of a tree. Stacie's THE girl for her.

**“ All those years of being in college, I thought that the problem why I wasn't in a relationship was because I was too picky to be in a relationship. I thought that I wanted someone who would make my father smile at me and tell me that I picked the right one. I found out that I was wrong. I was so wrong all along. ”** Aubrey exhaled deeply, putting all her courage in whatever sense that was left of her and she grabbed Stacie's hand.

**“ I realized that I was waiting for someone. Sure, I met a lot of cute boys and girls through college, but none of them, as cliche as this sounds, sparked something in me. Until I came to my senior year, and Chloe and I needed to find new Bellas, and you came along. ”** They finally reached the lake, and Aubrey had to stop and just take in the beauty that was in front of her but she knows nothing would compare to the beauty that was Stacie Conrad.

Stacie pulled her towards the direction of a big rock, and she flawlessly climbed it with ease, holding her hand out for Aubrey to use and climb.

**“ Stacie comes here to stop and breathe when things in the house gets a little...too much. ”** Stacie said as she looked at the calm lake. **“ Nothing really settles down when you've got 4 siblings, with you being the second youngest. ”**

Aubrey let out a quiet chuckle. **“ But I gotta ask, why are you speaking in third person though? ”**

Stacie shoved Aubrey lightly, mindful that the blonde could fall if she pushed her hard. **“ Give me a break. ”**

**“ Being the most brilliant out of the five, wow that sounds too cocky, Stacie sometimes get pressured, mostly she gets it from Mom and Dad because they think she's a prodigy that would help them finally cure the world. She'd escape the house through her bedroom window and so she would sit here, with one of her siblings and just tell them how she wishes she wasn't who she was. That she wasn't smart. That she wasn't good at math and science. And so she talks to forget and mostly, ”** Stacie turned to Aubrey, a smile gracing her face. **“ Stacie talks about a certain blonde. A blonde girl who's special to her. Who she wishes that would return her feelings. ”**

Aubrey nearly choked on nothing. Stacie likes her back? She doesn't mind how Stacie confesses to her, even though she finds it weird that Stacie talks in third person’s point of view. At least she knows. Stacie liked her back. 

**“ D-Did we just confess that we both like each other? ”**

Stacie smiled and shrugged. 

**“ Come on. Let's go back and have dinner. ”**

Stacie jumped off of the rock, and Aubrey had to keep her hand on her jaw to keep it from falling off. 

**“ Babe, you coming? ”**

Aubrey kept her hands on both side of her, the feeling of hearing Stacie calling her babe was making her dizzy. She can't fall down and die. Not when she just learned that the person she's been pining on for 4 years felt the same way towards her. Hell no. 

Aubrey and Stacie walked all the way to Stacie's house with their hands intertwined, Stacie telling Aubrey stories about herself when she was a kid, still in third person. 

When they finally reached Stacie's gate, Aubrey stopped Stacie and held the younger girl's both hands, staring right at Stacie's eyes. **“ Can I kiss you? ”** Stacie smiled and lifted her hand to caress Aubrey's cheek. **“ You can babe, but we have to get inside first because I need to get my mint. ”**

Aubrey giggled but nonetheless pulled Stacie by her neck and smashed her lips with hers. 

Stacie took a little moment before kissing back, and Aubrey kind of...felt off. Something was kind of wrong. With the kiss. With the feeling. Not like she had kissed Stacie before, no. It just felt wrong. 

Stacie pulled back as if she had read Aubrey’s mind and smiled. She pulled Aubrey inside and left her waiting on the couch. **“ I need to get something. ”**

Aubrey stayed seated on the couch, her mind swirling with thoughts. SHE HAD FINALLY KISSED THE GIRL OF HER DREAMS. SHE KISSED ANASTASIA MACIE CONRAD. But how come it didn't feel like it should be? Exhilarating? Exciting? 

The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Stacie with her normal brunette hair, and in different clothes. Was she wearing a wig earlier? It looked real though. 

**“ Hi Aubrey. When Kimmy told me I had a visitor I didn't actually thought it would be you. What's up? ”**

Kimmy? Who's Kimmy? 

**“ W-Who’s Kimmy? ”** Aubrey fearfully asked. 

**“ My twin sister. She told me she met you. ”** Aubrey's life flashed before her. 

That explains the babes. She was kind of wondering why the Stacie she went to the lake with didn't even say her name once. And the third person talking. 

Aubrey's face turned white. She was with Stacie's twin sister. She held hands with Stacie's twin sister. She told her feelings to Stacie's twin sister. 

Aubrey wanted to die. 

She kissed Stacie's twin sister. 

That was why she was hesitant to kiss back. 

The person she was kissing that time wasn't Stacie. 

**“ Aubrey? ”** Aubrey didn't notice that in the span of her thinking time, Stacie maneuvered her way towards the blonde and was now sitting beside her. **“ Are you okay? ”**

Aubrey turned and stared at Stacie, and then she pulled the girl towards her by her neck and kissed her. 

And now she felt it. The feeling of floating. The feeling of being excited. The feeling of kissing someone you truly love. 

Stacie was undoubtedly kissing back, she had been waiting for this since her freshman year. Her hands travelled to Aubrey's waist and pulled the blonde towards her closer. 

Aubrey pulled back after minutes of making out with the younger Bella. 

**“ Now that's more like it. ”** Aubrey said. 

**“ What? ”**

**“ I might have mistaken you for your twin sister, in my defence, I didn't know you had a twin sister. I might have told her my kept feelings for you all these years. I might have held hands with her. ”**

It was Stacie's time to hold her jaw to keep it from falling off. **“ You have feelings for me? ”**

Aubrey nodded sheepishly. **“ And I might have kissed her? ”**

**“ WHAT?! KIMMY! ”**

**Author's Note:**

> The end part is sucky, I know. I'm sorry :(


End file.
